


Logan’s Computer

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, mentions virgil but he isnt in it, this isnt an au by the wya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Roman snoops through Logan's computer and finds videos of Logan fucking the other sides.





	Logan’s Computer

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: belly kink (could be anything), roman, logan, and patton all have a belly kink. patton with a large stuffed gut (use of the word ‘pregnant’ to describe, it's left vague as to what is actually in his gut) bottoming to logan. patton with a vagina.

Roman won’t admit it out loud, but he has a belly kink. Seeing someone, or preferably, a partner having a full, round stuffed stomach full of anything and them being stuck like that for a while. Begging him to get them off because they’re hornier than usual due to the large load they’re carrying.

So, naturally, Roman borrows Logan’s laptop and took it back to his room to look up porn often because he can’t be bothered to conjure up a whole fake person in the imagination sometimes.

He also wondered what Logan did to get his rocks off. And it’s not like Logan didn’t say 'don’t look through my files’ which made it tempting.

Searching for pictures first, he didn’t find much. Just stuff for his projects, schedules, and selfies and pictures of all of them (which was endearing).

He then looked through videos. The first three folders were named; Vlogs, Evidence, and Monologues which all had regular thumbnails for the folder. But the fourth folder, titled 'X’ had a yellow triangle with an exclamation mark inside it as the icon. Now that was suspicious.

Roman clicked it and found a bunch of videos with different titles. All of the thumbnail previews were black, very suspicious. He found one that definitely grabbed his attention, “full belly” it was titled. He double-clicked to open it.

The screen was black for a few seconds before the side view image of Patton, naked, lying on his back, looking absolutely pregnant with his legs spread.

It wasn’t shocking to see a side shape shift normally, but it was when it came to self-pleasuring. He had done it himself plenty of times, manipulating his body to be a certain way so he could jack off. It was a surprise to see another side do that too. Roman wasn’t sure if he was actually pregnant, maybe it was just liquid.

But then Patton dragged his hands across his own incredibly bloated stomach and moaned, which caused Roman’s cock to twitch in interest. The way the mound moved looked much more solid than being filled with liquid, and Roman would know. Between Patton’s legs, another person on their knees came into frame, and Roman was whip lashed when the moral side groaned out, “Logan.”

Patton and Logan? He didn’t even know they were fucking, much less Logan making porn videos of him and another side. He idly wondered who else Logan had on his roster of sides he’s fucked.

The body that allegedly belonged to Logan ran his hands across Patton’s thighs, and from what he could see behind Patton’s leg, Logan started pumping his fingers into him. Patton gave a high-pitched wine and forced his legs wider, asking in a breathy voice, “Please, Logan, put your cock in me. I need it.”

Finally, Roman could see what Logan’s dick looked like. Logan stripped off his boxers and revealed… a normal dick. A little thicker than normal, but it was average in length. Logan put his hands on Patton’s stomach and rubbed in long, wide circles that made Patton moan.

Logan placed his hips close to Patton’s and moved the camera to where Roman could see more of Patton’s slick cunt, as well as Logan’s side as he held his cock and slipped it into Patton’s wet hole. Patton tipped his head back, mouth wide open as Logan rocked his hips into him.

Roman’s dick ached so bad. He took his hand and squeezed it around his shaft, giving himself a little bit of relief. His face was flushed, embarrassed and turned on seeing his friends like this. He wanted to have sex with them, but always thought the topic was too taboo since they’re all parts of a person, but it looks like that’s been thrown out the window.

Patton’s belly rocked gently back and forth with each thrust of Logan’s hips. Logan gripped the other’s thighs underneath his knees and pulled his legs closer together, pounding harder at the different angle.

Roman could tell that Logan just wanted to fold Patton over and rut into him by the way he was stuttering and forcing himself to stop going so fast, but knew that it wasn’t Patton’s style. He just noticed that Logan hasn’t said a word or even made a noise, save for the wet sounds of his dick filling and unfilling Patton’s hole.

“Patton.” Like a dream come true, Roman heard the alleged robot groan out his partner’s name.

“Logan! Harder, fuck me harder!” Patton begged, and hearing Patton curse was a curse itself because he couldn’t stop himself from jerking his own dick.

And so Logan, in the video, did. He pistoned his hips as Patton let out a constant stream of moans as they both placed their hands on Patton’s belly, inadvertently rubbing his skin raw where their hands sat.

Patton let out a scream as his back arched off of the bed and shaking, Logan scrambling to get a better hold on him by wrapping his arms around his lower back as he climaxed with many loud grunts.

As Logan’s grunts faded into groans, Patton’s scream had faded to moans as well. The logical side moved forward and connected their lips, holding Patton’s cheeks in his hands.

With that, Roman slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming as he came, white ribbons of cum covering his hand and landing on his thighs.

The video ended after Logan placed his head on Patton’s chest as he rubbed his belly, also idly sucking at a nipple, hearing Patton groan.

It was very intense for Roman, and he loved it. He loved how different they were when banging, how this was one of his most favorite kinks.

Roman wanted to see all of these videos on Logan’s computer. Especially the one that says, 'virgil sucking’.

The quiet, soft spoken yet argumentative Virgil? Having sex? Roman couldn’t keep his mind from running wild with the thought.


End file.
